


All the Pieces

by bluRaaven



Series: Blacktyde Chronicles [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blacktyde Chronicles, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluRaaven/pseuds/bluRaaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wulf's poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Dealing with a mean case of writer's block and low motivation. This was meant to be at the end of ORR, but I thought I might as well give you this crumb since I don't know when I will post another chapter of anything.  
> I'm not sure how much sense it makes without any knowledge of the BC (and truth be told I don't know how much sense it makes with) because I haven't really gotten around to telling Wulf's past yet. But, well, here goes. Hope you'll still enjoy it.

On the road to ruin

I wander,

Lost my dreams

Of and home and hearth

Torn asunder,

Heart and soul.

 

From fate's chosen path

Nimble as a thief

I stole away at night

Many years ago,

Today

I killed love.

 

Meandered blind

Forgot to grieve

I lost my way.

Now I grin and laugh again

For you will find

No footprint of my passing.

 

And of the battles I have fought

Only a tale to spin remains

I lied

But you will never know

Because the scars are all

On the inside.

 

To save myself

I let go of your hand.

Why can't you see?

The evening never brought

What the sunrise

Once had promised me.

 

And I cannot believe my eyes

Yet here before me you stand

The burdens of the past

I cast aside

Till in your arms I find at last

Respite.

**Author's Note:**

> Title because all of the pieces form a whole. Hope you didn't get stuck to the sap :D


End file.
